A Farewell and a Curl
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: Another RomanoxCanada Fan-Fiction. When Romano's news leaves Canada upset, Romano has to do something to make him happier.


_(I got really lovely and awesome reviews about my Romano x Canada Fan-Fic, and, since they were so nice, I've written another one!. Hope you enjoy it! –Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

On a warm, spring day, down by the clear blue river where trout swam lazily about, and the trees were covered with pink blossom, Romano sat. He often came down to the river to think or to sit when he was upset or depressed. But today, he had to meet someone he had called down to the river as well. Now all he had to do was wait for them to come. While he did, he decided that, since it was a particularly warm spring day, he would dip his feet in the cool water of the river. Romano took his boots off and put them down next him, then rolled up the legs of his trousers slightly. He moved forwards and put his feet in the water. It was refreshingly cold. So much so that Romano soon forgot about who was coming to meet him.

"R… Romano? Are you here?"

Romano turned, surprised, then remembered. "Canada, come sit down here beside me, love," Romano said gently. Canada obediently did so, shedding his shoes and socks like Romano. He, too, put his feet in the clear river, to the left of Romano's. They sat in silence for a while, Romano's hand resting on Canada's. Canada rested his head on Romano's shoulder and closed his eyes while Romano stroked his hair. It was a moment of peace and tranquillity, but Romano still had to tell Canada something. Spain had been upset when Romano had told him, but what would it be like telling Canada? Since they had been together for ages, it would hurt. Romano knew it would. He couldn't tell Canada now, though, not during this moment of perfection-

"Romano? Why did you stop stroking my hair?" Canada asked, looking at him.

Romano blinked. He hadn't noticed he wasn't stroking Canada's hair anymore. Maybe this was the time; otherwise he would never be able to tell Canada until it was too late.

"Look, Canada, I've got something to tell you," Romano said, turning to face Canada and putting his hands on Canada's shoulders.

"What is it?" Canada said gently.

Romano sighed. He didn't want to upset Canada at all, but what else could he say? What had to be done had to be done.

"I… I've got to…" no, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Come stand with me in the water," he said and walked solemnly to the middle of the river. Canada followed, bemused. The wind picked up and both men shivered. Blossom flickered down from the trees and Romano embraced Canada.

"I've got to go away," Romano said. "Forever," he had done it. He had said it.

"What? Romano, no you don't!" Canada said, looking at the other man in shock.

"Yes, I do. That's why I called you here. I can never come back here."

Canada's eyes started to prickle with tears. "But _why_?"

Romano sighed again. "I'm on territory that I shouldn't be on. Especially as this territory belongs to your side, the Allies. I'm part of the Axis," he said slowly. "And the Allies have found out that I'm on their territory by following _you_,Canada."

Canada started to sob. "So it's _my_ fault?" he said. "I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's so not your fault," Romano said, shaking Canada by the shoulders. "It's just how the world works."

"Wh- when are you going? Can I see you?" Canada said hopefully, still crying.

"I'm not sure if you can," Romano said. "I really hope you can."

The clouds gathered above the pair and it started to rain, like the universe itself was crying as well. It hurt Romano so see Canada cry, and it also hurt him to tell him. But it also hurt that they wouldn't be able to see each other again, maybe. Canada was sobbing into Romano's shirt, that was getting slowly soaking with the rain and Canada's tears. Romano slipped something out of his back pocket.

"Canada, I want to give you something to remember me by, in case we cannot see each other again," Romano whispered. Canada stood up straight again and looked into Romano's brown eyes as he raised a pair of scissors to his head.

"You're gonna give me a lock of your hair?" the blossom was spiralling around and around and Romano smiled.

"Not quite," he said. He moved the scissors and proceeded to snip off the curl that spiralled out to the side of his head.

"Romano, no! Don't do that!" Canada cried, but it was too late. Romano was now curl-less. He placed his curl into Canada's hands and kissed his cheek.

"Look after it, my baby. Look after it and remember me."

"How could I not?" Canada said, and clasped the curl to his chest and closed his eyes. "Romano… thank you…" he opened his eyes to hug Romano for the last time, but the blossom was spiralling down into the river where Romano had been standing, but Romano himself was gone. The spring blossom had taken him away, leaving Canada with one reminder of him. The only reminder he could have left anyone. And he left it to his love. To his Canada.


End file.
